Sneak Peek at a Happily Ever After
by Madeline98
Summary: Damon Salvatore is hurting after the loss of his beloved Elena, but when four, snot nosed brats, show up in his parlor, insisting that they're his kids from the future he'll have to put his pain on the back-burn. Starts where Season6 left off. Delena fic, although Elena doesn't come in til later Chapters. Summary sucks. Just read. Please. And be nice this is my first fanfic.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Damon threw back another swig of his whiskey, watching the flames from the fireplace in his parlor. It was day 33 without Elena, and at this point he really wished he hadn't promised not to desiccate, in order to speed up the waiting process. Anything was better than sitting here twiddling his thumbs, waiting for one of his best friends to kick it, while constantly being dotted on by said friend. Oh yes, Bonnie shows up once a day, usually during lunch time to drop off a burger, and offer up some company in hopes that he won't blame her for losing Elena. Of course he doesn't _blame_ Bonnie, it wasn't technically her fault, but every time he sees her all he's really looking at is… well NOT Elena. So after day 22 he asked Bonnie to just give him some space, she agreed although she wasn't completely thrilled that she was being sent away.

"I miss her too," was her response when he had first told her to stop coming by;

"And the more time I spend with you, the closer I feel to her," She had explained, but Damon didn't care. Maybe his selfishness was surfacing now that the love of his life was gone, but he couldn't possibly stand to be around Bonnie any longer. It gave him too many opportunities to "accidentally" speed up the waiting process, something that was becoming more and more tempting by the day. He loved Bonnie, he wanted her to have a long and happy life, maybe get married, have some kids… but the truth of the matter was he loved Elena more.

"If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. " His own words were constantly being played over and over in his head.

"I will always choose you," and yet there she was in a dark coffin, in the Salvatore crypt, while Bonnie was walking and talking out in the real world. He had made a very _Stefan_ like decision. Letting Elena choose to save her friend, _his friend_ , God what was he thinking? He had proclaimed on several occasions that he didn't mind being the bad guy. That no matter what he'd keep her alive, and in the end he failed to do just that…well sort of.

"DAMON!" Stefan yelled, entering the boarding house, with a book tucked under his arm.

"In here." He simply stated, taking another swig of his whiskey. Stefan practically skipped to the spot next to him.

"How you holding up?" He asked, patting his brother on the back. Damon growled in response, and downed the last of his drink. He didn't understand how the rest of their group had managed to go on without her, it had only been a month and three days, and every one is already back to their old schedule; And Stefan, Stefan who was once Elena's "soul-mate," as he put so eloquently when trying to convince Damon not to take the cure too, seemed completely fine. Damon couldn't understand that, in no world, in any form of reality, whether she chose him or not, would Damon not mourn her, the way he's doing now. There's no way he'd be able to move on so quickly, but here Stefan is doing just that.

"So I found away to take out the heretics." Stefan said beaming with pride, attempting to hand over the book he had tucked away under his arm, but Damon didn't take it.

"This is a good thing." He finally said after a minute, when Damon gave him no response.

"Mhmm," was all that Damon could muster up, before getting up to pour him-self another drink.

"You know Damon, Elena wouldn't have wanted this-"

"Watch it Stefan." Damon warned, cutting his brother off. He sloppily poured himself a glass of bourbon before resuming to his spot on the couch in front of the fire.

"She wanted you to be happy." Stefan persisted, earning an eye roll from his older brother. "And I know that's hard to think about now-"

"No. You have no idea." Damon finished, and glared at his brother. Stefan took this as his cue to drop the subject.

"Okay." He said, leaving his brother alone to sulk.

…

The next morning Damon was woken up from his spot on the couch, by a very frustrated looking Blonde vampire.

He was staring directly at Caroline while she spoke, but he, in no way could make out what she was saying. His head was pounding from the massive hangover he had given himself from all the bourbon last night, and her voice was lost among the ringing in his ears, and the jackhammer that seemed to occupy his forehead.

"Wha-?" Was all that he could muster, when he noticed that she had stopped talking and was standing there impatiently waiting for him to answer.

"DAMON! Did you not hear anything I just said?" She screamed, and finally her voice seemed to break through the hangover sound barriers.

"I've learned from experience that when you start talking it's best to just block it out." Damon said with a forced smirk, as he got up from the couch and bumped into Caroline on his way to the liquor table. She was going to call him an 'ass' or something of the sort, but any insult was lost on her, when she looked at how broken he was.

"I said that we have a plan to take down the heretics." She repeated her statement from earlier on, and he nodded, throwing away an empty bottle of bourbon.

"I know, my baby brother told me yesterday." He replied with a yawn, and returned to his spot on the couch.

"We're going to build a couple of bombs and-" She cut herself off. "God when was the last time you showered Damon?"

"I don't know." He muttered, and took a large gulp of his drink.

"Okay! Get up!" She cried, and took the drink out of his hands, which caused a growl to escape his lips, he had her pinned up against a door-frame in a minute.

"I just want to help you." She said with a shaky breath.

"Why? You hate me." He spat out at her, and she sighed.

"You're my best friend's..." She grimaced, and shook a little from obvious disgust. "… soul-mate, and she wouldn't have wanted you to wallow in your own filth, so I'm going to go upstairs and run you a bath."

"No." Damon sighed and walked away from Caroline. "I'll go do it myself." He grumbled and walked away, starting to climb the stairs.

…

When he finished taking his shower, and getting dressed in fresh new clothes, he decided that he would venture downstairs to grab a blood bag, before returning to his spot on the couch. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw that Blondie, Wonder boy and his brother were all formulating a plan in the middle of his parlor.

"Hey Damon!" The former quarterback called out to him, "Do you know Ric's new number?" Damon didn't reply, but instead just simply kept walking.

"Don't worry about it." Stefan said quickly, putting a hand on Matt's shoulder.

Once Damon reached the cellar, and opened up the small fridge containing his and Stefan's blood supply. He pondered on why he was still trying to do this, if he would "forget" to drink blood, due to his depression, he wouldn't technically be breaking his promise to Elena, and it would make the time go so much faster. Or he could just flip the switch on his humanity, call up Enzo and spend the next twenty thousand days…give or take, tearing it up; But what would Elena think when she woke up? She would surely be disappointed in him, and what if she wasn't enough to bring back his humanity… ' _pfft no she brought it back once, she could bring it back again_ ' Damon thought to him-self, he groaned in frustration and finally decided that he'd just drink a stupid blood bag. He picked up an O-Neg and called Alaric. Ric was probably in the same shape he was, losing girl #3, and two babies along with her, Damon would be surprised if he even picked up the phone.

"Hello." A light groan came from the other line, after two rings.

"Hey buddy." Damon said while taking a sip from his blood bag.

"What do you want Damon?" He whined into the phone.

"Oh it's not about what I want, it's about what my hero of a baby brother and his two teamed justice league, wants."

"Uh hand over the phone." Ric replied with another groan, and Damon climbed up the stairs and handed it over to Donovan.

"For you." He said simply, and the deputy to be, gingerly took the phone away from the vampire.

"Hello? Oh hey Ric, we wondering how do you make a bomb?" Damon zoned out after that, sat back down on the couch, he was sure at this point there was an indent from his butt, from sitting there for too long, but he didn't care.

…

After an hour and a half of doing nothing, but stare at the fire, and drink him-self blind, he decided it might amuse him-self if he listened in on the justice league's conversation. It consisted of Caroline and Stefan accidentally bumping into each other, and then jumping back and apologizing, and wonder boy was talking to himself, desperately trying to follow Ric's instructions… it simply wasn't working for him. Damon in that moment felt like he was in the Wizard of Oz. All three of them were in desperate need of something and Damon wished he could simply snap his fingers and give:

Donovan a brain, Caroline some courage, and Stefan… well he'd give Stefan a pair of balls. That way he wouldn't have to beat around the bush with Caroline like this; and as for him he'd just wanted Elena to come home. Damon looked down at his feet and tapped his heels together three times…

"Of course not." He muttered.

"What was that Damon?" Stefan asked from across the room, causing Damon to roll his eyes dramatically.

"Nothing, Stefan." He said in a mock tone, and took a swig of his bourbon. Just then a loud banging sound erupted through the parlor, and Damon cursed to him-self.

"Donovan what the hell are you doing?" He bellowed, and Matt shrunk a little in size.

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed, and Damon was over by him in a flash.

"He's right, I think it came from over there, by the front door." Caroline interrupted, and they all steered their attention to the front door. There in the middle of the floor was a girl no older than 16, She was groaning, sitting up and rubbing her temples.

"Seriously!" She cried looking directly at Stefan and Damon. She got off the ground in a huff. "What the hell is wrong with you two!" She screeched, inspecting her-self for any bruises.

"What?" Was all that Stefan could muster out.

"Do you think this is funny?" She asked in a high-pitched shriek. "I'm not a rag doll Uncle Stefan!" She proclaimed, as she pushed herself passed him.

"What did you just call him?" Matt asked, giving her a puzzling look, but the girl ignored him.

"You know there are other ways of waking me up… shaking me, pouring water on my head, the sweet smell of bacon! Literally any of these would work better than you throwing me!" She yelled once again, and the four adults just stared at her. She sighed and rubbed at her temples again.

"Daddy, are you making pancakes?" She asked, changing her tone to a sweet little girl voice. She was staring at Damon expectedly.

"What?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Pancakes!" She proclaimed once more, and he continued to stare.

"Who are you and what have you done with my real father?" She asked with fake dramatics, before running over to him to hold his face.

"Do you have a fever?" She asked rubbing at his forehead with one of her hands, he quickly swatted it away.

"Who are you?" He asked annoyed, and now it was her turn to stare perplexed.

"Your daughter." She stated matter-of- fact-like, before sauntering over to one of the couches.

"Which is why I think you're some sort of impostor, my real father would never hate me so much as to deny me pancakes when I asked." She said with a giggle.

"Listen little girl, I think you might be confused." Damon said hesitantly and started to walk over to her. "I'm not anybody's dad." …' _Well at least not yet_ ' he quickly thought to him-self.

"Okay very funny daddy." She said with an eye roll. "But seriously those pancakes won't make themselves." She started to dismiss him with her hand, as if to send him into the kitchen.

"I'm not your father!" He yelled at her, which made her jump a little. She got up from her seat to stare at him directly in the eye, of course she was quite a few inches shorter than her, so she had to stand on her tippy toes to truly reach him.

"Of course you're my dad!" She said exasperated "How could you not be-" She cut herself off when she noticed the carpet she was standing on.

"Wait. The rug is here." She stated almost in a trance.

"Yes…?" Damon inquired, and she shook her hand to silence him.

"How is this rug here?" She yelled at him, but he had no answer.

"What year is it?" She asked panicked.

"2015." Caroline said from across the room and the girl's face fell.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

 **...**

 **Okay so this was just the prologue, I'll try and have the next chapter up soon! Please let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Mom's the OG Sleeping Beauty

"Daughter?" Damon repeated the girl's words out loud, and suddenly the jackhammer in his forehead from before, began to resurface.

"From the future." She interjected, and he waved a hand at her.

"Not possible." He stammered, taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh but it is." She stated, and huffed in frustration. "Listen you and Elena talked about having kids years from now, why is this so hard to believe?!" She exclaimed.

"Because… because it just is!" He yelled exasperated and took a swig of his drink.

"Whatever, I'm Miranda by the way." Damon's daughter said dryly, walking away from the parlor. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find the town's witch." At those words Damon super sped in front of her; causing her to jump back in surprise and hold her heart.

"Jeez-us!" She said with a shaky breath. "I forgot that you used to be a vampire." Damon stared at her intently.

"You can't be mine." He whispered, and the girl rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"But, I am."

"You… you have green eyes." He noted, and she nodded her head, and laughed nervously.

"That's what happens when you mix brown and blue." She laughed once more. "Everyone says I'm the mix." Damon turned his head to the side, perplexed.

"What?"

"The mix, you know I look like both you and mom. I have green eyes, your hair color…" He quickly looked at the glossy black curls that she was currently sporting in a loose ponytail.

"…Your skin tone, mom's shaped face, a mix of your noses." She started rambling off characteristics that she shared with him and Elena, as he just watched her in awe. She was beautiful, Damon had to give her that. She had this classic old Hollywood type look to her, and the mixture of the dark hair and green eyes made her positively striking. She had to be the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, besides Elena.

"You have to be the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." He murmured, saying what he was thinking out loud; and she gave him an odd look.

"Okay weirdo." She chuckled to herself, and walked a couple of feet away from her father. "Did you think that a couple of minutes ago, When you thought that I was a stranger that fell through the ceiling of your house?" She gave him a dazzling smirk that reminded him of his own. He didn't reply right away, which caused her to say:

"Yeah didn't think so… you should see Lizzie though she's going to be literally perfect when she gets older."

"Lizzie?" Damon asked, and Miranda's eyes lit up.

"Yeah she's my baby sister… well not so much a baby anymore she's seven, and then the boys are eleven… and they look exactly like mom. Seriously it's kind of creepy, they're her male doppelgängers." She giggled, and Damon became even more confused.

"I'm sorry did you just say that I have four kids?" Damon inquired, and his daughter nodded furiously.

"Yup, Me, Grayson, Alaric, and Elizabeth… I'm 15, the oldest." She said with pride.

"Wait. Elizabeth, as in my mom?" Caroline asked, her voice cracking at the word 'mom.'

"Mmmhmm." Her niece simply replied.

"Wait, but why are you the only one here then?" Stefan interjected, and Miranda's head shot over to her Uncle, giving him a look of realization.

"Oh yeah that is odd." She searched throughout the parlor. "You haven't seen anymore kids around here?" She asked, grasping at straws.

"Does it look like we've seen anymore kids?" Caroline asked folding her arms over her chest.

"No I guess not Aunt Care." Miranda gave out a deep sigh.

"Why are you here anyway?" Caroline questioned and her niece shrugged.

"Probably some weird attempt to keep us safe, you know the only person Dad trusts to protect us… is Dad." Damon nodded his head in response to this; that sounded about right.

"So why aren't your other siblings here?" Stefan asked once more, and Miranda shrugged again in response.

"Beats me-" but just as she uttered those words, a flash appeared out of no where, and a young boy fell from, what seemed like, the ceiling and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Uhhhh seriously!" He moaned, and got up quickly. "-Hate having Supernatural relatives." He muttered, and started to brush the dust off of his pajama pants.

"Ric?" Miranda asked, and the boy shook his head.

"Grayson." He muttered in annoyance.

"Sorry! They're identical." She told the group of adults before her.

"They know we're identical." He spat rubbing his back. It was at this moment that Damon took notice of the boy, Miranda was right. He looked exactly like he imagined Elena would if she was an eleven-year-old boy, he had her eyes, and hair color, and skin tone, and the same shaped face. He was definitely Elena's son.

"Hey who's that guy?" Grayson asked pointing to Matt.

"Uhh I'm your Uncle Matt." He answered, and Grayson gave him a very weary look.

"No. Uncle Matt died before Lizzie was born."

"No, no Gray, We're in the past right now." Miranda interjected and Damon's son groaned in annoyance.

"Damnit Dad." He cursed, and slapped a hand to his head.

"Hey how do you know this was my idea?" Damon queried, and the boy gave him a blank stare.

"How could this not be your idea, it's got Damon Salvatore written all over it." He moaned, and as he did so another flash, causing another boy to come flying through the air, and land directly on his twin brother.

"What the hell!" The second boy, who Damon assumed to be his son Alaric, whined on top of his twin.

"Oh my god Ric! You're huge get off of me!" Grayson cried from underneath, but Alaric took his sweet time in adjusting his muscles and getting off of his brother.

"Why the hell did you-" Ric was interrupted by his sister.

"We're in the past." She stated, and the boy just sunk his head in defeat.

"Of course we are." He mumbled and rubbed at his head, while a disoriented Grayson finally got up from his spot on the floor, and started to crack at his knuckles.

"We think it was Dad's idea to keep us safe from something." She explained and both boys nodded their head.

"Of course it was." They both said in unison.

"Where's the baby?" Grayson asked looking around the room.

"Lizzie hasn't dropped by yet." Miranda said giggling to herself, and both boys rolled their eyes at their sister before making an 'oh' sound together.

"10 bucks says she lands nicely on the couch." Ric retorted and Grayson shook his head.

"Oh C'mon guys I'm sure Mom and Dad couldn't control this thing-"

"No the baby's not gonna have a scratch on her, mark my words." Alaric proclaimed; And just as he said it, another flash came from deep within the parlor, and Elizabeth Salvatore landed softly on one of the couches.

"WOOOWWWWW." All three of the siblings drawled out in annoyance, as they proceeded to close in on their baby sister.

"You know favoritism is NOT COOL DAD!" Miranda shouted behind her at her father, and all Damon could do was give her a sheepish look.

"Pay up losers." Ric said extended his hands out on either side, for his brother and sister.

"No one agreed to that." Miranda spat at her brother.

"She didn't even wake up." Grayson murmured in awe. "Quick question." He stated looking up at the ceiling. "Why do you two hate us, when we show you nothing but love!?" He shrieked to the sky, and both his siblings next to him laughed out loud.

"I almost feel like beating her to death." Alaric said flatly, and Miranda slapped his arm.

"That's not funny." She reprimanded, and the boy simply shrugged.

"The homicidal tendencies come from a giant whole in my heart, where the feeling of a parent's love should be." He said dramatically and his sister rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I'm going to wake her up and explain everything." Miranda stated, and kneeled down beside her sister, and gently started to shake her awake.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked as she stretched out like a cat, and yawned.

"No, it's Miranda sweetie you have to wake up." She said softly, the little girl opened her big blue eyes and stared in wonder at her older sister. She looked so much like Damon; anyone with eyes could see it… well actually more like Lily if he was being honest, seeing as she was the equivalent of the girl version of him.

"What's going on?" Lizzie questioned in a squeaky voice, which made all of the adults in the room's heart melt.

"We're in the past." Miranda said in an excited, yet hushed tone. This made Lizzie sit up and stare at her sister confused.

"The past?" She repeated, and Miranda nodded.

"It's an adventure, that Mommy and Daddy have sent us on, while they're busy…uh doing grown up things…?" Miranda stammered at the last part.

"The, _lock the bedroom_ _door_ kind of grown up things?" Elizabeth asked rather innocently, and Miranda shuddered, along with Stefan, Caroline, Matt and the boys who had just recently found out what _that_ meant. Meanwhile Damon beamed with pride.

"No, sweetie dangerous, grown up things." She explained, but the little girl still looked confused.

"But Daddy's right there." Lizzie said peering over Miranda's shoulder and pointing at her father. Miranda sighed.

"Yes, but he's Daddy from the past, everyone you see over there belongs in this time Lizzie." She articulated every word very slowly, in hopes that her younger sister would get it.

"Ohhh, I think I get it." The little girl replied sweetly, and Miranda gave her a warm smile.

"But, wait where's past Mommy?" She questioned, and everyone in the room tensed up all at once, especially Damon.

"Uhhh." Her older sister stuttered trying to find the right words to say. "Lizzie sweetie where are we up to in the Mommy and Daddy story?" Miranda finally asked after what seemed like several moments. Damon's youngest daughter's eyes shifted to the ceiling in concentration, as if she was trying to piece something together.

"Daddy died… again." She answered almost giddy with excitement; the four adults just stared in confusion.

"Okay great, that's perfect, let me figure out where to start." Miranda replied, biting at her lip trying to generate a story.

"But Miranda! How is this going to work, he's dead!" The seven year old cried, and her older sister chuckled.

"Lizzie! C'mon you know this: Death cannot stop true love! It can only delay it a little bit." Miranda exclaimed, and the little girl looked like she was going to jump out of her seat. "Besides Daddy didn't actually die!"

"Then what happened?" Elizabeth asked, and a smirk reappeared on Miranda's lips.

"Him and Bonnie-"

"The good witch!" Lizzie chimed in and her sister nodded.

"Yes, very good Liz. So Daddy and Aunt Bonnie were trapped in a mysterious portal world, where they stayed prisoner for several months!" The little girl made an 'OoOhh' at that, and nodded her head for her older sister to continue. "But finally after what seemed like forever, they found the one thing that would give them hope of escaping!"

"What was it Miranda!?" Elizabeth squealed.

"Not a _what_ , but a who! His name was Kai and he was a Warlock, who knew exactly how to get them home."

"Oh thank goodness." The little girl sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't say that just yet Lizzie girl! It turned out that Kai, was actually an evil warlock who intended on leaving this world, to reek havoc in the next!" Elizabeth's eyes widened at her sister's words.

"Oh NO!" She wailed, and Miranda nodded.

"Oh no, Indeed! Luckily, Aunt Bonnie figured things out, and was able to keep Kai out of the spell long enough for Daddy to get out, unfortunately she was stuck there too with the evil Warlock."

"Poor Aunt Bonnie." The little girl whimpered. "What happens next Miranda?"

"Well things went from bad to worse, Kai was able to steal Aunt Bonnie's magic, and leave, while Bonnie was stuck there all by herself." At this point Liz was covering her eyes and shaking her head frantically at her sister's words, she was obviously so distraught at what Miranda was telling her. Miranda, on the other hand would get more excited, and more elated with each reaction she coaxed out of her baby sister.

"But don't fret, because Bonnie was able to use her wits in order to get out of the other world, and return home. She was also able to trap the evil warlock in an entirely new dimension, but the victory was short lived."

"Oh God what else could even happen!" Elizabeth yelled exasperated. ' _If only you knew honey,'_ Damon thought to himself.

"Kai got out, and cursed our mommy to sleep, for as long as Bonnie is kept alive. Daddy of course destroyed the evil warlock, but unfortunately his spell was absolute, and so now they have to wait until Aunt Bonnie lives out a full and happy life for Daddy and Mommy to be reunited, and that's where we are now Lizzie girl, we're at that part of the story with daddy... the waiting part." Miranda finished off the story, a little sadder than she started it and her sister sat back in her seat, processing everything she was just told.

"So Mommy's like Sleeping Beauty?" Elizabeth asked, and Grayson snorted.

"Oh yeah Mom's the OG Sleepy Beauty, Liz." He quipped, and Miranda rolled her eyes at him.

"So is Daddy sad?" She whispered to Miranda, but of course Damon could hear, due to his vamp hearing.

"Yes, he is, but that's why we're here. Our job is to cheer him up Lizzie, and give him a sneak peek at his happily ever after!" She exclaimed trying to excite her younger sister.

"Oh Okay!" The little girl squealed, and clapped her hands together in delight. "Does cheering him up, include vampire pancakes?" She asked, and Miranda nodded her head.

"Uh do you know a time or a place where vampire pancakes, wouldn't cheer someone in this family up?" She questioned her sister, tickling her at her sides. Lizzie began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Hey, you know us we're always down for pancakes!" Ric chimed in from across the room.

"So it's settled then, we'll leave Uncle Stefan, Uncle Matt and Aunt Caroline to their business…" At that a flustered Caroline ran over to cover up the bomb making supplies on the table, so the younger children wouldn't see. "And the Salvatore family will make pancakes in the kitchen. What do you say Daddio, sound like a plan?" Damon stood there, stunned for a moment before replying:

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." He put up a fake smile, and then quickly followed his children, as they skipped into the kitchen.

…

Damon couldn't believe it. He was actually enjoying the time he was spending with his children. There had been no time in his life, both human and vampire that he'd actually enjoyed hanging around kids, but here he was trying to shoot blueberries into his son's mouth from across the room, as if this was a natural occurrence.

"That's Five!" Grayson shouted triumphantly after catching the last blueberry in his mouth, "Told you I could do it!" He said turning to Alaric. At this point Ric was pouting in annoyance, with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered to his twin.

"O C'mon Ricky don't be upset because Grayson beat you!" Lizzie chimed in, and the boy glared at his little sister.

"Yeah C'mon Ricky!" Miranda teased, grabbing one of the last plates off of the table to put it in the dishwasher.

"Uh whatever, do you guys mind if I hit the hay, I'm kind of exhausted from traveling through time and space you feel?" Alaric asked, and suddenly two of his other siblings expressed their need for sleep as well.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I've got the dishes you guys go up and find a room." Miranda said quickly, and they all hopped off of their seats and scrambled out the kitchen door. Giving Damon a 'Goodnight Dad," as they walked. Damon grabbed the only glass left and went to hand it over to Miranda.

"Missed one." He said with a smile, but she didn't put her hand out quick enough and, it dropped immediately, however due to Damon's super human reflexes he was able to catch it in mid air.

"Nice save." She said with a giggle, and neatly tucked away a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Damon blinked a few times, because this exact instance reminded him of an early memory with Elena, so much so that he was starting to see her in his daughter. He shook his head, and decided to step to the other side of her, as she put the last glass in the dishwasher.

"You're very good with them." He proclaimed, and the girl turned to him swiftly. "Your siblings I mean." He informed and she nodded. "Especially Liz, the Mommy and Daddy story… very sweet." He complimented his daughter, and she smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks, but I can't take the credit for that. You're the one who told it to me in the first place." She revealed to him, and his eyes went wide.

"Oh is that so?" He asked with a light-hearted laugh.

"Yup, you took the cure from Mom on your wedding night, and then nine months later I was a live and kicking. I was a surprise!" She exclaimed opening up her arms in an animated gesture. "Mom was worried that she'd have to put off Medical School, but you assured her that you'd be the stay at home Dad for a while, and so it was just you and me. I always loved it when you told me stories, and the epic tale of you and Mom… well that was my favorite." Damon grinned at her words.

"So how come I don't tell Elizabeth myself?" He asked, and she sighed.

"Well you don't have as much time now with the restaurant-"

"Restaurant?" He questioned

"Oh yeah, we don't live in Mystic Falls, we live in New York. When I was a baby, mom was still studying Pre-Med at N.Y.U., and volunteering at the universities Medical Center on the weekends to take a chunk out of her tuition. Anyways, money was tight, we lived in a tiny apartment in Bronx that had a bar built in underneath. Mom would take the subway everyday and try to be back before Happy Hour, so that you could sneak downstairs and work, while she put me to bed. But, you eventually added a menu to the liquor list, and hired chefs to recreate old Salvatore family recipes. It took off, eventually you had to expand to a bigger location in the city, and now we live in a giant Brownstone in Brooklyn Heights. _**Salvatore's,**_ is one of the most famous restaurants in all of Manhattan. We get celebrities that come in ALL THE TIME! It's insane; we come down to Mystic Falls every Christmas break with Aunt Caroline and Uncle Stefan. It's like our shared vacation house; I mean it's big enough for a family of six and two very much in love, vampires." She beamed, and Damon couldn't help but, just stand there and grin as his daughter told him the details of his future.

"What about Elena? Did she ever finish Med School?" He asked, and she nodded excitedly.

"Oh yeah Mom's the top cardiovascular surgeon in New York State, thank you very much." She said the last bit in a sing-song voice, that just continued to fuel to Damon's smile.

"Okay so what about you Missy, you're what starting high school soon right?"

"More like college.." She replied with a blush.

"Wait what! You're only 15!" He shouted in a joking manor, and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"I skipped a few grades." Was what she said with a shrug, and her father stared at her in awe.

"So what are you a genius or something?"

"Or something." She quipped, and his mouth went agape.

"So is that, how you figured this out." He said waving his hands around in the air.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That you're in the past, what did you say? The rug gave it away?" She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the giggles from pouring out of her at his words.

"Oh yeah." She said trying to calm her breathing and stop herself from laughing. "Lizzie pooped on that rug."

"WHAT!" He yelled, which did nothing to help his daughter's laughter.

"Oh yeah It's a long story, but lets just say she took the longest to potty train." Damon leaned back on the counter, and shook his head, stifling a laugh.

"It's a good thing she's so cute." Damon said continuing to shake his head.

"You can thank Elena, for that one." Both father and daughter turned quickly to find Caroline leaning on the door-frame. "Because there's no way she got that from you." She retorted, and Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"What do you want Barbie?" He asked rather annoyed, and she stepped forward to hand him a large packaged envelope.

"This magically appeared in the parlor for you." She said flatly, and he took it from her hands. He ripped open the packaging and looked inside to see a couple of pill bottles and what looked like a small needle. There was also a note, which he then began to read:

 _ **-Damon,**_

 _ **Well in case you wondering, we made it. That's right 62 years of waiting, and I finally get out of the coffin, you become human and we live happily ever after; And hey! If you don't believe me, just feast your eyes on the four beautiful Children probably standing right in front of you. (Sorry about that, I know we only talked about have two, but you know me I can't keep my damn paws off of you**_ _ **) But, and I know, I know, there's always a but, it seems that the currents that always seem to sweep us into a Supernatural Cluster Fuck have caught us closer to home, and we need all hands on deck for this one. So please Damon, take care of our babies, put them first, above all our friends, above Stefan, above yourself…above me. I know that doesn't come naturally to you, but it has to be done. If anything happened to them, I wouldn't be able to** **recover,** **and neither would you. So please I beg of you, keep them safe.**_

 _ **Love Always,**_

 _ **Elena.**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **The following medications are for the following Children:**_

 _ **Adderall-**_ **is for Alaric's ADHD. He needs to take one pill, twice a day= before bed, and before school.**

 _ **The Anxiety Meds-**_ **are for Miranda, she gets panic attacks for school related things, even though I'm sure she'll be fine there, It doesn't hurt to have it.**

 **&** _ **The EpiPen-**_ **is for Lizzie, she's highly allergic to nuts so keep her away from them, and any peanut oil made products!**

Damon took a moment to digest everything he had just read, sure he believed in everything that his children had said to him, knew that it was all true, but seeing Elena's handwriting… well it felt more real than ever. He could practically hear her voice in the words she had written, seen her smile and giggles as she hinted about their sex life. ' _This is actually going to happen'_ He thought to him-self, clinging tighter to the piece of paper that he was holding.

"Uh Dad?" Miranda's voice snapped him out of his trance. "What is it?" She asked, and he handed her over the package.

"Medication for you guys, go see if Ric's up, and give it to him will you?" He asked, and she nodded, before taking it from his hands. He then quickly folded up the piece of paper, and tucked it in his jean pockets. However, before she was about to leave the room, Caroline spoke out:

"Miranda, would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow? You guys don't really have clothes here, and I figured you'd know everybody sizes, plus I talked to your Aunt Bonnie and she is thrilled to meet you!" Caroline asked, and the girl beamed up at her.

"Yeah I'd love to! That sounds great, thanks Aunt Care!" And with that she skipped out of the room yelling a 'Goodnight Daddy' over her shoulder.

"So how's the bomb squad going?" He asked, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We're going to do it tomorrow... after shopping so don't worry." She explained and Damon sighed in relief.

"Alright, well goodnight then." He said simply, and she gave him a small smile. Anyone could see what only a couple of hours with his children had done to his mood; which made Caroline hopeful that there would be little to no repeats, of what happened this morning. She almost prayed that they never leave.

"Goodnight Damon."

 **...**

 **Okay so this is the first real chapter, I was going to post it tomorrow, but I realized I had time today to finish it up. Let me know what you guys think I love feed back!**

 **xoxo**

 **-Maddy**

 **P.S.**

 **Also anyone catch the Princess Bride reference? ;)**

 **"Death cannot stop true love, it can only delay it a little."**


	3. Chapter 2: The Head of the Snake

**Hey Guys sorry that this took a while to write, I had writers block! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **...**

Damon Salvatore woke up the instant he felt another person's presence, in his room. In a flash he had, said person, by their throat up against the wall.

"Daad" a Shaky breath cried out, and Damon stared into the eyes of the one he held captive at the moment. It was his son Grayson.

"Oh my God!" Damon said releasing his son, from his tight grip. "Grayson I'm so sorry, I thought-" But Grayson cut him off, holding up his finger, and then he bent over to clutch his knees, in order to take a large breath.

"I had a nightmare." The boy said after a few moments of silence. "Thanks for making it come to life, by the way." He said the last part with a snort, and Damon's face softened. He flipped the light switch on in his room, and walked over to sit on the bed.

"So, why did you come in here?" Damon didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, he was genuinely confused, by his son's actions.

"Well ummm-" The boy stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean my Dad…you, I mean, … usually if I have a nightmare…uhh" Grayson was fumbling with his words; he had never been more embarrassed around his father.

"I… talk them out with you?" Damon asked, searching his son's eyes to see if that was the correct answer.

"You know what, this was stupid. I'm sorry I woke you up." Grayson stammered, and went to leave the room, but his father super sped in front of him.

"What do you need Grayson?" Damon asked getting a little impatient.

"Well usually if I have a nightmare, Mom and you… well you let me lay in your bed for a while…" The boy looked down at the ground the entire time he spoke to his father.

"You're eleven." Damon said, and his son turned bright red.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes you just need to lay with people who make you feel safe…. I mean I'm not the only one, Lizzie does it every-"

"Lizzie is a seven year old girl." Damon added, interrupting his son.

"I know! But she's not the only one, if Miranda is feeling sad, if I have a nightmare, if Alaric is sick, you and mom's bed is like our safe haven. It's not like we sleep with you guys every night, far from it actually. But, if we need to…"

"But you don't think that's a little creepy?" Damon asked, and Grayson sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Well… now." At this point the eleven-year-old's cheeks were a bright red, and he wished he had never walked into his father's room in the first place. He contemplated jumping out the window to escape this disastrous situation.

"We're just a very mushy family, I guess." Grayson added.

"What do you mean?"

"Mushy, you know? Hugs, kisses, cuddles, I've never gone a day in my life where one of you hasn't said that you loved me, at least multiple times." Grayson rambled on, and Damon was starting to feel bad, for being so weird about this. ' _But it is weird'_ He thought to himself.

"Listen if I ever asked my father to sleep in the same bed with him…." Damon drifted off, his eyes wondering away, and then shuddering at the thought of his father's reaction. "Well let's just say it wouldn't have ended well for me."

"I guess you learned from mom, according to her, Uncle Jeremy and her would always sleep with their parents if something was wrong."

"And things are starting to fall into place, where Jeremy is concerned." Damon muttered.

"Whatever, I'm going to go." Grayson grumbled, and tried to step away from his father.

"No." Damon all but shouted, before he had even realized it. "Uhh…you can stay with me." Damon mumbled, and Grayson gave him a weary expression.

"Are you sure? It won't be too weird for you?" He asked, and Damon grimaced, but shook his head anyway.

"No it'll be fine." He said, trying to reassure himself more than his son. "It's a big bed, anyway." He added, and the boy nodded his head slowly, and followed his father to the ginormous bed in the middle of the room. As they both shuffled in, Damon shifted completely to the left side.

"Okay now you stay on your end." He commanded pointing to his son. "There will absolutely be no cuddling tonight do you hear me?" He questioned, and the boy just nodded once more.

"You got it Dad."

…

Damon woke up the next morning, to find that he was spooning his eleven-year-old son.

' _Shit'_ He quickly recoiled from his spot, and hopped off the side of the bed. He turned back in order to make sure that Grayson was still dead asleep, when he was sure that he was. He super sped out the door, and down the stairs. This is where he ran straight into Caroline, and hit her with an 'umph.'

"Watch it." The blonde vampire yelled at him, and swatted at his arm. He just sidestepped around her.

"What are you doing here so early?" He wondered, heading into the kitchen to fix him-self some coffee. She followed him in.

"I'm taking your daughter shopping, remember?" She asked him very slowly, as if he were a small child. "Also I'm picking up the bomb, so I could stow it in my car." Damon's head spun around to look at her wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry… did I just hear you right? Did you just say that Miranda, and a bomb that could literally go off at any moment are going to be in the same vehicle?" He spat at Caroline, and she gave him a knowing smile.

"Bonnie's coming too, she's going to drive." Damon sighed in relief at her words. "Wow you seem to really care about them, after only a couple of hours." Caroline beamed.

"…Well you know, they're my kids." He simply stated. "-and they're not just mine, they're Elena's too, and I don't think she'd be too happy if she found out that her daughter was in the same proximity as explosives, do you?" He asked, and she shook her head, still wearing that huge grin.

"That's why Bonnie's driving." She repeated. When the coffee was done, he poured himself a cup, and then one for Caroline too.

"Do you take sugar?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, please." He added a couple of teaspoons to her cup; nothing for him though, he preferred his coffee black.

"Here you go." He said, extending his hand out to give her the cup, she gingerly took it from him.

"Thanks." She mumbled, taking a sip.

"Don't mention it."

"Hey I was upstairs before, to wake up Stefan…. And I saw something very interesting…" She drawled out, and Damon sat down, and stared at her confused.

"Something very… cute, perhaps concerning you and an eleven-year-old named Alaric?" She teased, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Grayson, actually." He said, with gritted teeth. "And it's not like I wanted to… he had a nightmare last night, and I… well I just…" Damon stammered on, as the blonde vampire simply stared at him amused.

"Damon there's nothing wrong with cuddling with your son." She assured him, and he sighed, deeply and dramatically.

"I think you're wrong on that one, Barbie. I mean it's just not…right." He shuddered.

"Well I think you're the wrong one Damon." Bonnie said, stepping inside of the kitchen. Damon took a second to appreciate her being there, he hadn't seen his friend in a while, and despite the fact that she was a reminder that Elena was no longer with them, it was still nice to see her.

"You need to get over yourself! Little boys need just as much affection as little girls do, it can't be a double standard. " She scolded him, and he sighed.

"Yeah, but isn't it a little-"

"Nope." She stated firmly, cutting him off.

Just then one of Damon's sons, had dragged him-self into the kitchen, yawning as he passed by his father.

"Good morning Grayson." Caroline said in a teasing manner, and the boy looked up at her annoyed.

"That's Alaric." Damon informed Caroline, and she gave him a puzzling look.

"How can you tell them apart?" She wondered, and he shrugged.

"Grayson has longer eye lashes." Was his only reply, and both Caroline and Bonnie stared at him blankly. Alaric said nothing, as he reached into the cabinet to retrieve a bowl, and then a cereal box.

"Alaric, I'm your Aunt Bonnie." She proclaimed excitedly.

"Hi." He said simply, still too exhausted to function, let alone make conversation with his Aunt. He stepped around her, to get inside the fridge and grab milk.

"Has your mom or dad ever talked about me?" She inquired, and he nodded his head 'Yes,' before sitting down at the table with his cereal.

"He's a man of few words." She stated.

"Actually past three o'clock its hard to get him to shut up." Miranda said, leaning on the door frame. She then proceeded to run over to her Aunt Bonnie and give her a big hug.

"It's so nice to meet you! Mom used to talk about you all the time." She said breathing in, and Bonnie felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you." Bonnie replied, and then let go of her niece, to put her at arms length.

"Oh you look like your mom." She cried, and the girl giggled.

"People say I'm the mix." She said repeating her words from yesterday.

"I can see that." Bonnie retorted, pushing away strands of hair from her face. "Damon she's beautiful."

"Don't I know it," He said with a smirk, and the witch gave him a knowing smile.

"I see you've found something of Elena's to wear." Caroline interjected, and both Bonnie and Damon turned their attention to the outfit that Miranda was currently wearing.

"Oh yeah… I mean it's a little long on me, Mom's taller." She replied sheepishly, rubbing at the back of her neck. It was the greenish grey dress with a floral pattern; that Elena had worn the morning after her and Damon had…. _you know_ … for the first time.

"Well it looks as, beautiful on you, as it did on her." Bonnie assured her, rubbing at her arms. Damon forced a smile, and nodded in agreement. It was very painful for him to see someone else wearing _that_ dress. It reminded him of his favorite morning; waking up next to Elena for the first time, getting to hold her and kiss her like never before. Damon would give anything to relive that day, even the dumb ass 'sire bond' parts, because for just a little while he'd get Elena back… Damon shook his head slightly, to force himself back into reality.

"So we're going to head out." Caroline told Damon, putting on her jacket.

"I'll see you later, Daddy!" Miranda exclaimed, and reached up to peck Damon on the cheek. He smiled brightly at her, and her two aunts.

"Okay baby, have fun." He replied, and Miranda skipped out of the room with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Baby?" Bonnie whispered to Caroline, and her friend chuckled at her.

"Just go with it."

…

About 15 minutes after the girls had left, a drunken Alaric Saltzman stumbled into the Salvatore Boarding House, just as an exhausted Alaric Salvatore was crossing through the parlor to find a spot on the couch.

"Who are you?" Ric Saltzman asked, confused as to why a young boy would be in a vampire's domain.

"I'm Alaric." The boy said flatly, taking a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"No. I'm Alaric." The older man replied, looking at the child bewildered.

"We're both Alaric." Ric Salvatore said and, then proceeded to leave the drunken, older Ric alone with his confusion.

"Damoooonn." The older man's voice boomed throughout the hallways in a weary tone. Damon "whooshed" into focus, at the sound of his best friend calling his name.

"Hey Ric, how was Europe?" He asked with a smirk, and Ric blinked repeatedly.

"I must be wasted." His friend replied with a sigh. "Unless, there is actually a boy in your living room, named Alaric too." He added.

"Yeah that's my son." Damon stated, and Ric shook his head.

"You have son?" He all but shouted, earning an eye roll from Damon.

"He's from the future." He informed his human friend. "I know that's a little hard to believe but-"

"You named your son after me?" Ric asked dumbfounded, and Damon grew uncomfortable.

"I'm sure it was Elena's idea." He lamely noted.

"NO IT WASN'T!" The younger Alaric yelled from his spot on the couch. Ric Saltzman looked at his friend as if he was about to cry.

"Damon." He breathed out, and the vampire took a step back.

"No chick flick moments, Ric." He commanded, putting out a hand to silence his friend.

"C'mon you can't just expect me to not-"

"Yes I can." Damon finished, interrupting his friend. Alaric reluctantly shook the tears away, and let out a low chuckle.

"Well can I meet him?" He asked, and Damon shrugged.

"You can try, he's not very awake as of right now."

…

"So tell me everything! I want to know as much as I can about you!" Bonnie yelled back at her niece in the back seat. "The school you go to, the boys you like… or girls. Where you live! I wanna know everything." She rambled on, and the girl giggled.

"Well let's start with one question at a time!" She pleaded with her aunt.

"Okay… hmm let me think… well for starters what year are you from?" She asked.

"Oh that's easy, 2092." She informed, causing an audible gasp to escape both Bonnie and Caroline's lips.

"2092? Are you serious?" Caroline exclaimed from the passenger side, turning her head so she came face-to-face with Miranda.

"Yeah, add 62 to the year 2015 and then another 15 years because of me and you get 2092."She replied simply.

"So everything must seem ancient to you." Bonnie murmured, and the girl nodded her head off to the side.

"Yeah pretty much, I mean we're used to the boarding house looking like that. No one's changed it, but yeah the car and everything else…. It's like stepping into a museum." She told her aunts.

"What about the fashion trends? Have they changed?" Caroline asked.

"Of course! Not as drastically as the early 1900's to now, but there were a lot of changes over the years."

"Hmmm." Was all that the blonde vampire could manage, after hearing what her niece had told her and then for several moments the three sat there in awkward silence.

"So what's the plan for today?" Miranda asked.

"Well first I thought we'd check out this boutique called-"

"Noo, I mean what's _the plan_?" She tried again, interrupting her Aunt Caroline.

"I don't follow…" Caroline replied, turning her head to the side, puzzled.

"The plan, you know… to take down the heretics?" Miranda asked in a hushed whisper, and both of her aunts tensed up.

"Listen sweetie, that's something that the adults are going to take care of." Bonnie answered her slowly.

"Okay I'm not Liz, you don't have to talk to me like a child; and besides you guys were dealing with this type of crap when you were only two years older than me!" She exclaimed, and her two aunts sighed. Bonnie pulled over to the side of the road, and stopped the car, arriving at a boutique in Mystic Falls. The three of them got out of the car together, and headed towards the shop.

"Listen, Miranda I don't think-"

"Oh C'mon just listen!" She shrieked cutting Bonnie off, "I have a plan, probably better than the one you cooked up!"

"Oh and what is this master plan?" A deep British accent drawled behind them, causing all three girls to turn immediately. "Hello Gorgeous." Enzo said with a smirk, taking a step closer to Caroline. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Uncle ENZO!" Miranda squealed, interrupting the moment that her Aunt and Uncle had been sharing, and hugged the vampire tightly. He looked taken a back, and made no effort to return the hug. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you since Christmas!" She said, letting him go. He simply just stared at her in confusion; she shook her head once she realized the situation.

"Oh God I'm sorry! You don't know who I am!" She hit the top of her head, "Duh! I'm Miranda Salvatore." She finished and then extended a hand out for him to shake, Enzo took it gingerly.

"Salvatore?" He questioned, and she nodded her head excitedly.

"Yeah I'm Damon's daughter." She explained, and he shifted his head to the side in wonder.

"Damon didn't tell me he had a daughter." He replied, and she chuckled lightly.

"Well he's not really one to brag." She joked. "No, but in all seriousness I'm not from this time." She whispered to the vampire, and he seemed relatively amused.

"You from the 1800s" He asked in a mock whisper that mirrored hers.

"No actually, the future." She divulged to her Uncle.

"How is that possible?" He asked bewildered.

"Well you know how Elena took the cure right?" She questioned, and he nodded his head. "Well in sixty years when she wakes up, Dad takes it too and I'm the end result." She finished with a smirk, and her Uncle smiled devilishly at her.

"Is that so?" He queried. He started to stare at Miranda as if she was a piece of meat, and Caroline, due to her obvious discomfort, pushed the young girl behind her, putting herself between Miranda and Enzo.

"I think that's enough sharing for today." The blonde vampire spat, and Enzo rolled his eyes. "I think it's time we say goodby-"

"Wait." Enzo called out, and Caroline gave him an impatient glare. "They're getting restless." He said with a sigh, and Caroline's face softened.

"Lily can control them obviously, but they to want live their lives outside of the house."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, and he grimaced a little.

"I'm not quite sure." Was his only reply.

"You need to pick a side." She reprimanded, and he rolled his eyes again.

"That's exactly what Lily said." He muttered, and Caroline returned her glare.

"She's right." She retorted, and pushed her niece a little bit. "We're going to be leaving now, let me know when you've decided." She then turned around and started to walk away.

"Bye, Uncle Enzo!" Miranda called over her shoulder, and Bonnie "Shushed" her.

"He's bad news." Bonnie whispered to her niece, but Miranda rolled her eyes.

"You two obviously don't know him very well." She replied loud enough so that Lorenzo's vamp hearing could pick up on it, he smiled slightly at the little girl's words.

…

"Uncle Steffy!" Lizzie squealed, practically hanging all over Stefan, while he sat firmly on the couch. "Do you want to play a game?" She asked, and he smiled lightly.

"Yeah do you Steffy?" Ric retorted, taking a sip of bourbon, sitting across from him on the other couch in the parlor. He and the twins were waiting for Damon to find monopoly so that the four of them could play. Apparently Zach Salvatore had a copy before his untimely demise, and Damon had never thrown it out.

"What kind of game?" Stefan asked, giving into his niece.

"Vampire!" She squealed, and he looked at her perplexed.

"What's vampire?" He questioned, and she clapped her hands together in delight.

"It's a game that me and you made up, when you were babysitting me." She explained. "It's like hide and seek, except one person is the human and one person is the vampire. The whole point is for the vampire to find the human, but he can't go into rooms that have the light on! It's sunlight and that kills vampires, so he can only be in the rooms that have the lights off, If the vampire walks into a room with a light on, he has to die and go back to start!" She finished off with a giggle, and Stefan shook his head.

"I made that up with you?" He asked.

"Did Uncle Steffy by any chance have a couple of grown up drinks before making up that game?" Ric asked, and the girl nodded.

"How'd you know?" She asked innocently, and Alaric snorted.

"Just a guess."

"Can we play Uncle Steffy PLEASE!" She begged, pulling at his arm, and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, we can play." He replied with a sigh, and she jumped up in glee.

"YAY! Okay you're the vampire, and I'll go hide, count to 20 Mississippi okay?" She told him, already starting to walk away.

"Okay." He mumbled.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" She demanded, and he quickly complied, the little girl than proceeded to run up the stairs.

"1 MISSISSIPPI." He yelled from his spot on the couch.

"I found it!" Damon shouted triumphantly, rearing into the parlor with a very old looking monopoly game.

"2 MISSISSIPPI!"

"This game looks ancient." Ric Salvatore whined, taking the board game from his father.

"3 MISSISSIPPI!"

"Was this made in the 1800's or something?" Grayson questioned, removing the top of the game.

"4 MISSISSIPPI!"

"More like 1990's." Damon corrected his son, and sat in between his two children.

"5 MISSISSIPPI!"

"Listen if you guys don't want to play.." Damon drawled out and the boys immediately stopped him.

"No! We want to play!" They both said in unison.

"6 MISSISSIPP!"

"I mean there's nothing else we could really do around here." The younger Ric muttered.

"7 MISSISSIPPI!"

"No there are other things, I can take you guys out if you want?" Damon asked, trying to reassure his sons.

"8 MISSISSIPPI!"

"Not until we have clothes." Grayson corrected his father.

"9 MISSISSIPP!"

"Man this is getting annoying." Alaric Saltzman muttered, looking over at Stefan, who still had his eyes tightly shut.

"10 MISSISSIPPI!"

"I just wish that we could go home." Grayson confessed out of the blue, and Damon's face softened.

"11 MISSISSIPPI!"

"I don't know, I feel so stupid! We have no idea what's going on and-" Grayson rambled on.

"12 MISSISSIPPI!"

"You and mom could be in danger, and we're sitting here thinking about what board game to play-"

"13 MISSISSIPPI!"

"I mean what if something happens to you guys!" He wailed, tears beginning to form in the young boys eyes.

"14 MISSISSIPPI!"

"I Just don't know how I'm supposed to just stay here and-"

"15 MISS-"

"STEFAN WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Damon finally shouted at his brother, he was trying desperately to hear what his son was saying, and if he had to hear one more –'MISSISSIPPI' he was going to lose it!

"I'm playing a game, Damon." Stefan interjected, seeming quite annoyed by his older brother.

"Grayson's trying to speak and you keep shouting! Just go up and find her, I already heard her find a hiding spot ten Mississippi's ago." Damon spat back at Stefan, and the younger Salvatore brother got up from his seat, and started to head towards the stairs.

"I'm coming for you Lizzie!" He shouted up the stairs. "RAWR!" He continued on with a fake growl, and then a loud shriek of giggles erupted from somewhere on the second floor. Stefan ran up to follow them.

"Okay so what is it that you were saying?" Damon asked nicely, and the boy quickly rubbed at his eyes.

"Never mind. Let's just play the game." He sniffled, and took out the top hat piece from the box. Damon rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh, but didn't want to pry anything out of Grayson.

…

"Fine Miranda! What's your plan?" Caroline asked annoyed, as she, Miranda, and Bonnie left the small boutique.

"Okay, I think we should single them out." She replied excitedly, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No. They're half vampire, half witch, it'd be better if we take them out all at once." She replied, shutting her niece down.

"And how exactly do you propose to do that?" Miranda interrogated.

"Easy. Bombs." The blonde vampire stated simply.

"Really? Bombs? That's your great idea? Are you kidding me?" Miranda asked annoyed. "You really think that's going to work?" She questioned.

"There's no reason why it wouldn't." Caroline retorted.

"Like you said they're half vampire, half witch. They'll see that a mile away."

"Maybe they won't." Bonnie interjected, trying to defuse the tension a little bit.

"Are you kidding me?!" Miranda all but shrieked.

"Okay can we not talk about this out in the open!" Bonnie spat at her niece in a hush whisper; the three girls than shuffled into Bonnie's car.

"Your plan isn't going to work!" Miranda yelled in a huff.

"Oh yeah and how do you know that?" Caroline shouted back at her.

"Because I'm from the future, dumbass!" She exclaimed, and that shut Caroline right up. "I know how this plan goes... miserably, and then innocent people die out of retaliation, and then you guys have to evacuate Mystic Falls!"

"Really?" Bonnie murmured, and the young girl nodded frantically.

"Really! So how 'bout you two start listening to me!" Miranda cried.

"Okay fine! Who do you think we should target first?" Caroline asked.

"I say we cut, the head of the snake." Miranda replied with a smirk. "Lily."

…

In the outskirts of Mystic Falls, in a humongous mansion that had recently been put up for foreclosure, lived the heretics and Lillian Salvatore. As her hybrid children reeked havoc throughout the house, Lily sat by the fire reading a John Green novel, she was desperately trying to catch up with the times and she saw on the 'web' that these were the most popular books amongst today's youth. As she was finishing up a paragraph, the doorbell rang. She shot up from her seat, no one in the few short weeks that Lily had lived in this house, had rang the doorbell. Not once. The security of this house was, that it was far enough from the town, that she didn't have to worry about her children causing a disturbance. She quickly adjusted her clothes and walked up towards the door. She opened it with a fake, warm smile.

There on the other end stood a young girl, no older than fifteen. She had dark hair that matched her own, and green eyes that shone with enthusiasm.

"Hi!" The girl exclaimed.

"Hello, I'm terribly sorry, but if you're selling anything-" Lily began, but was immediately cut off by the girl.

"No, no I'm not selling anything. My name is Miranda Salvatore." She had announced, and extended her hand for Lily to shake it. Lillian's eyes darkened from the sound of the name. _'One of Giuseppe's descendants, I'll enjoy killing her.'_ The older woman thought to herself, shaking the girl's hand.

"Oh are you a descendant, from the original Salvatore's that resided in Mystic Falls." Lily asked, and the girl nodded.

"Directly, I'm Damon Salvatore's daughter." Lily turned white at Miranda's words, and took a step back from the doorway.

"You're Damon's daughter?" The older woman repeated, and Miranda smirked.

"Yup. Nice to meet you grandma." She retorted, stepping inside the house.

"He never said that he-" Lily rambled off in a panic tone, but was cut off once again, by her granddaughter.

"Oh Daddy's never mentioned me? That rascal!" Miranda chuckled to herself. "No actually I'm from the future, I'm his daughter with Elena." She informed Lily, and the woman began to relax.

"So what are you doing here?" She questioned, and Miranda shrugged.

"I wanted to meet you!" She proclaimed, and Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"You traveled back in time to meet me?" the vampire asked.

"Absolutely! I know that seems a little odd, but I wanted to know more about my Dad, he never talks about his past, and I thought what better way than to learn from his mother!" She beamed, and the older woman gave her a weary expression.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know as much about your father as you think!" She replied, trying to usher her granddaughter out the door.

"No! Please! I just want to talk to you! I came all this way." The young girl pleaded, gripping at her grandmother's arm. "Let's just go take a walk or something, please all I want is ten minutes." The girl continued to beg, and Lily's face softened.

"Ten minutes?" She repeated, and the girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Ten minutes." Miranda repeated.

"Fine, let's go." Lily said reluctantly, and they both left the mansion, and walked into the back of the woods. They walked for a few moments in silence, before finally Lily couldn't take it any longer.

"So what did you want to ask me?" She questioned, and the girl turned to face her.

"I wanted to know if you had any last words?" Miranda asked, and suddenly Bonnie came from what seemed like nowhere, and used a spell to rack Lily's brain with a piercing headache. Then Caroline came up behind her, and was about to stake her when Lily pushed her aside with all the strength, she possibly had at that moment. Caroline slammed against a tree, but shot back up within a second. She lunged at the woman, and pinned her down on the ground, this time she wouldn't miss. However, a vampire came out in a flash, and pushed Caroline off. The vampire than grabbed Lily and Miranda before Caroline or Bonnie could even see who it was.

"Oh no." Bonnie murmured when she realized that her niece was gone.

…

Damon was currently beating his sons, and Alaric at monopoly when Caroline and Bonnie came rushing into the parlor.

"Damon." Caroline cried out in a panic, and Damon sped in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, before noticing that his daughter was nowhere to be found. "Where's Miranda?" He demanded, but the two girls just looked at him deflated.

"Where's my daughter?" He screamed, so loud, that it echoed through out the entire house.

…

Miranda Salvatore let out groan, as she shifted herself in a chair. She slowly willed her eyes open to take in her surroundings. Her hands and feet were tied with rope, to said chair, which she was sitting on, in a cold cellar.

"Sorry sweetheart." She turned her attention to her Uncle, who was leaning up against the wall. "You shouldn't have messed with Lily." He exclaimed, and the girl looked at Enzo with bewilderment.

"Uncle Enzo?" She cried. "How are you doing this? You love me, you can't-"

"I don't know you." He interjected, and she shook her head, tears falling down her cheek.

"Not yet, but you will. I'm your niece you can't do this to me, we're family!" She shrieked at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Lily is my family." He spat at the girl, getting down to eye level with her. "And you tried to have her killed, so now you have to deal with the consequences."

"But why would you warn us about the heretics, if you didn't want us to do anything about it?" Miranda cried out, desperately.

"I don't care what happens to them! She's the only one I care about" He screamed, and his voice boomed throughout the cellar, causing Miranda to jump slightly in her seat.

"She's a monster." Miranda shouted back at him, with just as much venom in her own voice, as there was in his.

"And what am I?" He questioned, egging her on.

"Usually, anything but." She replied, her voice cracking at the last part. The vampire stared at her taken back. His gaze softened for a moment, but he quickly shook any emotions away. He then turned around, and left her in the cellar all by herself. After a few minutes, in a panic Miranda searched the room for anything that could help her escape. She quickly spotted a stand up lamp, and pushed her chair over so that she could bring it down on her arm, by knocking it over with the tip of her head. She then applied the light bulb directly on to the part of her arm where the rope was. Miranda bit her lip from the pain as the bulb burned her arm, but finally it singed enough of the rope for her to break free. She looked around the room, when she was satisfied that no one from upstairs had heard her, she quickly untied her other arm, and then her two feet at the bottom. Miranda leaped up from her chair, as quietly as she could possibly be, and tip toed around the cellar. When she reached the door, she opened it hesitantly, praying that it made no creaking sound. When she was out, pleased that not a sound had been made, she continued to tip toe, up the stairs. This is where she stopped, and listened by the door. She had to be certain that no vampires were outside listening. She held her breath, and heard as two heretics were talking amongst themselves in the room. ' _Fuck_ ' she thought to herself, and backed away from the door. Miranda searched frantically with her eyes, to find another exit strategy, the only other option was to climb out the window. She grabbed the latch, and slowly began to turn it, in order to get it open. _'Please don't hear me, please don't hear me.'_ She prayed silently, as she pushed the window open wide. A gust of wind immediately came through, and it was such a surprise that she let out the breath that she had still been holding.

"Going somewhere little girl?" She turned to face, a dark haired heretic girl, smiling at her devilishly. Miranda gulped and took a step back, trying to put some space between her and the vampire. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." The heretic then lunged at her, and sank her teeth into her neck. Miranda screamed violently from the pain.

 **...**

 **So that was Chapter 2 guys! Let me know what you think. I'll try to have Chapter 3 up for everyone soon.**

 **xoxo**

 **Maddy**


End file.
